<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pédalo by 6Starlight6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047953">Pédalo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6'>6Starlight6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bat-chaos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of angst, Bickering, But a lot of Family and idiots, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Do not repost, Family, M/M, Pre-Slash, a lot of bickering, there is a knife at one point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Il est hors de question que je monte sur cette chose ridicule Grayson, statua Damian, les bras croisés sur son torse nu.<br/>— C’est un pédalo, little D, et c’est amusant ! répondit Dick le sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p>OU qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner lorsque les Robins font un tour de pédalo ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily - Relationship, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Pre JayDick, Pre SuperBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bat-chaos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pédalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ! Me voici de retour avec un OS sur la Batfamily, parce que je les aime si fort ! Evidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser un petit peu de SuperBat dans le coin XD Mais on les voit à peine, Clark dit qu'un seul mot XD</p>
<p>Merci aux gens de l'Enfer de Dante de m'avoir encouragée et aidée lorsque j'en avais besoin :) Je vous aime si fort !</p>
<p>J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comme chaque été depuis quelques années, Gotham était prise dans la vague caniculaire qui parcourait la côte Est des États-Unis. La température était telle que même rester assis sans rien faire devenait pénible sans climatisation. Il n’était donc pas étonnant que la plupart de la population de Gotham pouvant se le permettre se trouvât autour des lacs artificiels en périphérie de la ville. Et parmi les gens en quête de fraîcheur se trouvaient Bruce Wayne et ses enfants. Ses très turbulents enfants…</p>
<p>— Il est hors de question que je monte sur cette chose ridicule Grayson, statua Damian, les bras croisés sur son torse nu.</p>
<p>— C’est un pédalo, little D, et c’est amusant ! répondit Dick le sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p>Mais cela n’enlevait sans doute rien au fait que le pédalo était d’une affreuse couleur jaune, avec un toboggan bleu ciel et un liseré rouge. Le tout magnifiquement délavé par le contact constant avec l’eau.</p>
<p>— Ça sera amusant le moment où on abandonnera Tim au milieu du lac, nota Jason à l’attention de Damian, éveillant son intérêt.</p>
<p>Dick tourna son regard en direction de Jason. Il eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser son regard dérivé sur les muscles de son torse nu, bien que marqué par la grosse cicatrice en Y de l’autopsie. Sans parler du fait que son short de bain rouge lui moulait délicieusement les fesses. Dick était sûr d’en rêver la nuit pour le restant de ses jours.</p>
<p>— Essayez toujours, rétorqua Tim les bras croisés sur le torse, une expression de défi sur son visage.</p>
<p><span>Red Robin portait pour sa part un short de bain jaune. Celui de Damian était vert et il avait des lunettes de plongée remontées sur son crâne, repoussant ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Dick é</span><span>tait vêtu</span> <span>d’</span><span>un short bleu foncé, légèrement plus court que ses frères, dévoilant les muscles de ses cuisses. Ce dont il avait parfaitement conscience, bien évidemment.</span></p>
<p>— Tu ne fais pas le poids, Remplacement, pas contre le Démon et moi ! se vanta Jason.</p>
<p>— Ne m’appelle pas Démon, Todd !</p>
<p>— Vous n’allez pas commencer maintenant ?! fit Dick. Tous à bord, moussaillons !</p>
<p>D’une démarche enjouée, il s’avança en direction du pédalo. Mais il se fit bousculer par Jason avant de l’avoir atteint.</p>
<p>— Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre les meilleures places !</p>
<p>— Exactement, Grayson ! pointa Damian, en le dépassant et en allant rejoindre Red Hood.</p>
<p>Un soupir juste à côté de Dick lui fit tourner la tête en direction de Tim, qui observait Jason et Damian monter des plans de bataille.</p>
<p>— Ne t’inquiète pas, petit frère, tu peux compter sur moi, fit Nightwing en passant un bras autour des épaules de l’adolescent.</p>
<p>Seul un nouveau soupir lui répondit, avant que Tim se détache de lui et continue d’avancer vers le pédalo. On aurait dit que Red Robin en avait marre de l’immaturité de ses frères. Mais Tim avait toujours été bien trop sérieux pour son propre bien, de l’avis de Dick.</p>
<p>— Grayson ! Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?! cria Damian, le sortant de sa rêverie.</p>
<p>— J’arrive, j’arrive, chantonna-t-il en grimpant sur le pédalo.</p>
<p>Il ne fit bien évidemment aucune remarque sur le fait que Damian était maintenant le plus enthousiaste d’entre eux.</p>
<p>Le pédalo tangua lorsque Dick y porta tout son poids. Jason et Damian étaient déjà installés aux pédales. Il prit donc bien garde de se mettre du même côté que Damian, afin d’éviter de submerger une partie de l’embarcation sous l’effet de son poids et de celui de Jason. Une fois qu’il fut installé, le pédalo se mit à reculer vaillamment. Il était assez clair que la combinaison Red Hood - Robin n’était pas la meilleure pour faire avancer l’embarcation. Leur différence de taille ne les aidait clairement pas. Damian avait de la peine à atteindre correctement les pédales tout en étant assis, tandis que Jason leur imposait un rythme soutenu.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fous Todd ! s’exclama soudain Damian. Pourquoi tu ne nous emmènes pas au milieu du lac pour larguer Drake ?!</p>
<p>Dick ouvrit ses yeux, qu’il avait fermés pour profiter du Soleil sur son visage, regardant autour de lui. Et en effet, bien qu’ils se soient quelque peu éloignés de la berge, ils semblaient plutôt partis sur une trajectoire qui faisait le tour du lac plutôt que de s’approcher de son centre.</p>
<p>— La ferme, Démon ! se contenta de répondre Jason.</p>
<p>Dick jeta un coup d’œil à Tim. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et observait le dos de Red Hood, manifestement en pleine réflexion. Il finit cependant par tourner son regard vers Nightwing. Celui-ci put voir la bouche du plus jeune épeler un mot : Lazare. Et Dick comprit.</p>
<p>
  <span>Le cerveau humain était une machinerie incroyablement complexe. Et on avait beau passer sa vie à affronter les dangers les plus grands, à parfois surmonter ses peurs les plus terribles pour cela. Mais malgré tout, quelque chose de complètement inoffensif pouvait tout de même vous terri</span>
  <span>f</span>
  <span>ier. Comme un simple lac </span>
  <span>artificiel</span>
  <span> pouvait vous rappeler l’horreur du </span>
  <span>puits</span>
  <span> de Lazare dans lequel vous avez été plongé. </span>
  <span>Comme votre père s’absentant pour un simple voyage d’affaires pouvait vous rappeler que votre mère vous avez pratiquement abandonné sur la pas de la porte d’un parfait inconnu.</span>
</p>
<p>Sortant de ses réflexions, Dick adressa un signe de tête à Tim. Autant pour confirmer sa théorie que pour accepter son plan. Le plus jeune lui fit un signe discret en direction de Damian. Dick hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Puis, il s’avança le plus discrètement possible en direction de Robin. Seulement, si le bruit n’était pas vraiment un problème, le pédalo tanguait aux moindres de ses mouvements.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Dickiebird ? demanda Jason en se retournant, mais en continuant de pédaler et en gardant sa main sur la barre.</p>
<p>Cela poussa Damian à se retourner lui aussi. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de grogner :</p>
<p>— N’y pense même pas Grayson !</p>
<p>— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, little D, tenta Dick.</p>
<p>— Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !</p>
<p>— Je voulais juste te faire un câlin, se plaignit Dick en entourant les épaules de Damian de ses bras.</p>
<p>— Va-t’en, Grayson ! cria le plus jeune en se tortillant afin d’échapper à l’emprise de son aîné.</p>
<p>— Hey Dick ! fit alors la voix de Tim, bien plus proche que ce à quoi s’attendait Nightwing.</p>
<p>Par réflexe, il tourna la tête en direction de son frère. Ce dernier avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage, ce qui ne lui allait absolument pas. Mais avant que Dick en ait pu lui faire la remarque, Tim lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou.</p>
<p>Dick perdit l’équilibre.</p>
<p>Il dut faire un pas sur le côté afin de se rattraper. Sauf que juste à côté de lui se trouvait le bord du pédalo. Dick se prit donc le bastingage en plein tibia. Il poussa un cri de douleur avant de basculer dans le vide, entraînant Damian avec lui.</p>
<p>— Dra… yson ! s’exclama ce dernier avant de se faire engloutir par les eaux du lac.</p>
<p>Dick sentit tout son corps se tendre sous l’agression de l’eau froide. Il laissa Damian lui échapper, ne souhaitant pas recevoir de coup de pied mal placé. Il tenait très fort à ses parties intimes, merci bien.</p>
<p>Par jeu, il se laissa dériver un instant, avant de nager vers la surface. Lorsque sa tête fut à l’air libre, ses oreilles s’emplirent des rires de Jason et Tim, et des hurlements outrés de Damian.</p>
<p>Dick sourit.</p>
<p>Qu’y avait-il de plus beau que de voir sa famille si détendue, profitant de l’instant présent ?</p>
<p>— Grayson ! Dépêche-toi ! Si tu ne veux pas que ces deux moins que rien nous abandonnent ici.</p>
<p>En effet, Dick pouvait voir que Tim avait pris la place de Damian aux pédales. Et le pédalo commençait à s’éloigner de plus en plus rapidement.</p>
<p>— Hey ! cria Nightwing dans la direction des deux autres.</p>
<p>Mais, comme escompté, cela ne les fit ni ralentir, ni tourner leurs regards dans sa direction.</p>
<p>— En avant, little D ! fit alors Dick en se mettant à nager en direction du pédalo.</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian ne lui lança même pas un regard, lui aussi. Mais il était plutôt occupé à tenter de </span>
  <span>rattraper</span>
  <span> le pédalo. Ayant de l’avance sur Dick, il réussit à atteindre l’échelle se trouvant à l’arrière. Il s’y hissa à la force de ses bras, se faisant légèrement traîner par la vitesse grandissante de l’embarcation. Mais il finit par </span>
  <span>monter</span>
  <span> à son bord.</span>
</p>
<p>— Drake, rends-moi ma place ! exigea Damian en se dirigeant vers Tim.</p>
<p>— Dans tes rêves, c’est pas avec tes jambes de crevettes qu’on va réussir à semer Dick !</p>
<p>— Drake ! Je ne te permets pas ! grogna Robin en s’agripper aux épaules du plus vieux pour tenter de reprendre sa place.</p>
<p>— Hey ! Restez concentré les morveux ! s’interposa Jason.</p>
<p>— Qui est-ce que tu traites de morveux, Todd ?!</p>
<p>— La ferme Jason !</p>
<p>— Hey ! Attendez-moi ! cria Dick afin d’éviter de déclencher la troisième Guerre mondiale sur le pont d’un pédalo.</p>
<p>Pour toute réponse, il eut droit au majeur tendu de Red Hood alors que l’embarcation continuait de s’éloigner. Dick fut tenté de profiter de la fraîcheur de l’eau sur sa peau brûlante, et de ne pas rejoindre ses frères. Mais il savait que ceux-ci étaient prompts à la dispute, lorsqu’ils ne poursuivaient pas un objectif commun. Éjecter Dick du pédalo, par exemple. Mais d’un côté, il n’était pas leur baby-sitter. Ils pouvaient très bien se débrouiller seuls pour désamorcer leurs propres conflits. Et si vraiment, il y avait sur la berge quelqu’un capable de les entendre à n’importe quelle distance. S’il ne donnait pas son attention tout entière à Bruce, bien évidemment. Dans l’espoir de réussir à le séduire, rien qu’un petit peu. En même temps, il avait de grandes chances d’y arriver. Dick s’était fait un plaisir d’épier les muscles d’acier. Mais Bruce n’avait absolument rien à lui envier, pas que Dick y ait particulièrement prêté attention, bien évidemment.</p>
<p>Enfin bref, là n’était pas la question.</p>
<p>Dick se retourna sur le dos, écartant ses bras et ses jambes en étoiles de mer, se laissant doucement flotter. Il ferma légèrement les yeux afin de les protéger des agressions du Soleil. Il aurait presque pu faire la sieste ainsi, s’il ne devait pas faire d’efforts pour se maintenir à la surface. Il se contenta donc de se perdre un moment dans ses pensées.</p>
<p>Sans doute que Dick s’assoupit tout de même légèrement, car lorsqu’il reprit conscience de lui-même, il sentait la chaleur sur son visage. Et il y avait une voix près de lui :</p>
<p>— Vise le ventre.</p>
<p>— Ne me prends pas pour un abruti Todd !</p>
<p>Dick aurait peut-être dû se méfier, connaissant ses frères, mais il était si bien. Comme perdu dans l’immensité de l’univers, dépossédé de la contrainte de l’attraction terrestre, flottant dans le néant. Pas vraiment vivant, ni vraiment mort, existant simplement sans avoir à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Sauf peut-être des trente kilos qui lui tombèrent d’un coup sur le ventre, l’entraînant au fond du lac.</p>
<p>Dick eut le réflexe incroyablement stupide de tente de s’accrocher à quelque chose. Tout ce qu’il trouva fut le corps de Damian. Il en profita tout de même pour le serrer contre lui. Il ne pouvait cependant pas dire si c’était dû à un réflexe de combat ou simplement pour lui faire un câlin. Dans tous les cas, Damian ne se laissa pas faire bien longtemps. Dick eut juste le temps de contracter ses abdominaux avant que le plus jeune y prenne appui pour se dégager de son étreinte. Nightwing battit des pieds pour remonter à la surface, abandonnant toute idée de paix et de silence.</p>
<p>— Bien joué, Démon, fut la première chose qu’il entendit une fois la tête hors de l’eau.</p>
<p>— Alors Dickiebird, on se la coule douce au Soleil ? demanda Jason, le ton moqueur.</p>
<p>Dick leva le regard vers son frère, le découvrant légèrement penché par-dessus le bastingage du pédalo. Du coin de l’œil, il capta le regard de Tim. Dick s’approcha de Jason le sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p>— Oui, tu devrais essayer, ça te ferait du bien, répondit-il tout en posant ses mains sur les bras de Red Hood.</p>
<p>Dick fit un léger signe de tête en direction de Tim. Avec un cri de guerre, ce dernier se jeta contre Jason, usant de tout son poids pour le pousser à l’eau. Dick, de son côté, prit appui sur la partie immergée du pédalo pour tirer sur les bras, musclés, de Jason. Malgré sa force supérieure, ils réussirent à faire tomber Red Hood à l’eau, sous les yeux étonnés de Damian qui remontait à bord grâce à l’échelle.</p>
<p>Dick dut plonger sous le pédalo pour éviter de se prendre Jason en pleine figure. Seulement, il ne put pas aller bien loin. Une main se referma sur l’une de ses chevilles, le tirant vers l’arrière, l’empêchant d’avancer. Il se retrouva bientôt prisonnier dans l’étreinte de Jason, son dos contre son torse, ses bras l’encerclant. Il les ramena tous les deux à la surface. Dick put voir une nouvelle fois le pédalo s’éloigner sans lui. Mais cette fois-ci il avait pied. Sans doute avait-il dû dériver vers le bord du lac lors de sa petite sieste.</p>
<p>— Tu te crois malin Dickiebird ? lui chuchota alors Jason à l’oreille d’une voix particulièrement dangereuse.</p>
<p>Dick put sentir les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser, ainsi qu’un frisson lui descendre le long du dos. Il espérait que Jason ne l’ait pas remarqué, car cela n’était de loin pas approprié. Mais c’était sans doute trop demander. L’une des mains de Jason relâcha son torse, ce qui ne diminua en rien la force de son étreinte. Ses doigts vinrent frôler la nuque exposée de Nightwing, caressant les petits cheveux s’y trouvant. Dick serra les dents afin de ne laisser s’échapper aucun son. Cependant, il ne put réfréner les nouveaux frissons lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Le bras de Jason sur son ventre se contracta. Et Dick put presque l’entendre grogner.</p>
<p>— Oh Dick…</p>
<p>Celui-ci dut retenir un gémissement au ton de Red Hood. Il pouvait sentir sa tête se faire de plus en plus légère. Il fallait absolument qu’ils arrêtent là leur petit jeu, quoique ce jeu fut d’ailleurs. Dick n’en avait aucune idée. Heureusement, il pouvait toujours compter sur ses petits frères pour le sortir d’une situation délicate.</p>
<p>— Drake je t’avais dit à tribord ! hurla la voix de Damian, étonnamment portante pour un préadolescent.</p>
<p>— La ferme, Démon ! J’avais compris ! Mais tu crois que c’est facile de diriger ce truc ! répondit la voix de Tim, tout aussi puissante.</p>
<p>— On ferait mieux d’y aller, souffla Dick. Avant qu’ils réussissent à détruire le pédalo.</p>
<p>— Tu crois que j’en ai quelque chose à foutre ?</p>
<p>Dick roula des yeux, se détachant à regret, même s’il ne se l’avouait pas, de l’étreinte de Jason. Il se mit à avancer en direction de leur pédalo. Mais celui-ci se trouvait bien évidemment à l’autre bout du lac. Heureusement, un petit peu de natation ne faisait pas peur à Dick, même s’il devait passer au milieu du lac. Sauf que d’un coup, il put voir un reflet métallique dans l’une des mains de Damian. Une part distraite du cerveau de Dick se demanda où l’enfant avait dissimulé ce qui devait être un couteau. L’autre part du cerveau de Dick se mit à nager plus vite, passant d’une brasse à un crawl. Heureusement, il savait Tim assez doué pour pouvoir éviter de se faire poignarder suffisamment longtemps.</p>
<p>Ce que Dick n’avait cependant pas prévu fut que le couteau de Damian s’enfonçait dans la coque en plastique du pédalo comme dans du beurre. Et Tim évita trois fois de se faire poignarder. La première fois, la lame s’enfonça dans l’un des sièges. La deuxième fois au niveau de la barre, et dangereusement proche du cou de Red Robin. La troisième fois au niveau des pédales. Le gros “blop” que fit l’eau en pénétrant à l’intérieur de l’embarcation se fit entendre sur tout le lac.</p>
<p>Dick vit Tim et Damian baisser la tête en direction de l’un des trous avant d’échanger un regard et de sauter à l’eau. Nightwing poussa un soupir en s’arrêtant de nager. Était-ce vraiment étonnant que leur petite sortie en famille au bord du lac se termine ainsi ? Était-ce trop demander d’agir comme des gens normaux ? Apparemment oui. Peut-être que le cirque avait toujours de la place pour lui ? Eux, au moins, ne faisaient pas couler un pédalo…</p>
<p>Avec un nouveau soupir, Dick se mit à nager en direction du coin de plage où se trouvait Bruce. Sachant déjà que celui-ci n’allait pas apprécier la nouvelle du pédalo coulé.</p>
<p>— OK, tout bien réfléchi, j’aurais sans doute dû venir t’aider, fit alors Jason, nageant juste à côté de lui.</p>
<p>— On aurait jamais atteint le pédalo à temps.</p>
<p>— Mouais… Ça me changera de voir Remplacement et le Démon subir les foudres de B.</p>
<p>— Si tu venais plus souvent au manoir…, répondit Dick.</p>
<p>Les deux jeunes hommes s’arrêtèrent de nager, ayant pied tous les deux. D’un accord tacite, ils attendirent leurs deux petits frères.</p>
<p>— Vous êtes tellement dans la merde, rit Jason lorsqu’ils furent tous les deux à portée.</p>
<p>— C’est pas de ma faute si Drake ne sait pas différencier tribord de bâbord ! s’énerva Damian.</p>
<p>— Je t’ai déjà dit que je savais ! enchaîna Tim, hargneusement. Mais que ce machin ne se laisse pas piloter.</p>
<p>— Parce que c’est la faute du pédalo maintenant, continua Red Hood, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.</p>
<p>— Oh toi, la ferme ! contra Tim, continuant d’avancer vers la plage.</p>
<p>— Oooh, mais c’est qu’il mordrait !</p>
<p>— Jason, tais-toi, soupira Dick en suivant Tim.</p>
<p>
  <span>Sur la plage, à l’ombre d’un arbre, Dick pouvait voir Bruce et Clark. Il ne savait comment, mais Superman avait réussi à convaincre Batman de l’utiliser comme oreiller. Les deux hommes lisaient, Bruce la tête sur les abdos de Clark. Dick s’en voulait de venir troubler la paix dans laquelle ils semblaient </span>
  <span>nager</span>
  <span>. Surtout avec une </span>
  <span>bêtise</span>
  <span> pareille. Malheureusement, </span>
  <span>le milliardaire</span>
  <span> avait loué le pédalo.</span>
</p>
<p>Comme si un sixième sens l’avait averti de leur arrivée, Bruce redressa la tête dans la direction de Dick. Celui-ci put presque entendre le gémissement de déception de Superman. Il lui adressa des excuses muettes, se promettant de l’aider à faire fondre la glace entourant le cœur de Batman.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda le milliardaire, le regard étréci et la voix bien trop proche de celle de Batman.</p>
<p>— C’est Drake ! cria Damian.</p>
<p>— C’est Damian ! cria Tim en même temps.</p>
<p>À côté de Dick, Jason éclata de rire, attirant le regard de Bruce. Ce qui le fit reprendre son calme bien rapidement.</p>
<p>— J’y suis pour rien, déclara-t-il les paumes en avant.</p>
<p>— Bruce, soupira Dick. Je suis sûr que le propriétaire du pédalo ne sera pas très content de savoir qu’il a été coulé.</p>
<p>— Coulé, répéta Clark visiblement ébahi, ses yeux grands ouverts derrière ses affreuses lunettes.</p>
<p>— C’était un accident, tenta Dick.</p>
<p>Sans doute n’aurait-il rien dû dire, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir aider ses deux petits frères. Même s’il était évident qu’ils étaient en tord. Et même si cela allait sans doute lui amener des ennuis alors qu’il aurait pu s’en sortir sans dommage.</p>
<p>Bruce se releva, abandonnant son livre derrière lui. Son regard glacial parcourut le visage de chacun des garçons devant lui. Dick se laissa inspecter, n’ayant rien à se reprocher. Jason haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras sur son torse. Tim baissa les yeux, les épaules rentrées. Damian affronta le regard de son père un instant avant de tourner la tête, le nez en l’air.</p>
<p>— Privés de sortie, tous, annonça-t-il alors, sa voix portant toute l’irrévocabilité de sa décision.</p>
<p>— Quoi ! s’insurgea Tim.</p>
<p>— Père ! se plaignit Damian en même temps.</p>
<p>— Va te faire ! grogna Jason. Tu crois que j’en ai quelque chose à foutre ?!</p>
<p>— Et si nous allions tous présenter nos excuses au propriétaire du pédalo, proposa Dick pour désamorcer la situation. Pendant que Bruce s’arrange avec lui pour le remboursement. Clark peut surveiller nos affaires en nous attendant.</p>
<p>Sur ces mots, Nightwing fit un clin d’œil à Superman. Mieux valait le laisser seul qu’en compagnie d’un des Robins. Et surtout pas Damian, il serait capable de le faire pleurer.</p>
<p>Dick laissa Bruce, Tim et Damian passer devant lui. Le dernier toujours en train d’essayer de convaincre son père qu’il n’y était pour rien. Alors que Red Robin semblait avoir accepté son sort, à moins qu’il soit en train de trouver une manière d’y échapper.</p>
<p>— Tu es tellement un Boy Wonder, glissa Jason à l’oreille de Dick, faisant se dresser les poils de sa nuque.</p>
<p>Et comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, Red Hood lui pinça les fesses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.</p>
<p>Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>